


Waffley Leaded

by Estirose



Category: Hustle Cat (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Avery has some news to share with Graves.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Waffley Leaded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/gifts).



“Apparently I’m not the person in my family to use magic,” Avery said as the two of them sat together on the couch that evening. Avery looked a bit weirded out by the revelation, but Graves smiled at him in an attempt to put him at ease. 

“Interesting,” Graves said, folding his hands. Avery was adorable as usual with his slightly confused expression. “How did you find that out?” 

He’d met Avery’s family briefly when Avery’s parents had dropped by for a surprise visit. Graves wasn’t sure if they were more surprised by their son’s love life or the fact that his living space was actually clean and tidy. 

Once they’d gotten over their shock, though, they seemed pleased to have Graves as a potential son-in-law, at least.

“A lot of my extended family came over for Thanksgiving dinner, and I guess one of my cousin Leah has a talent for wood. She took me aside and asked me about what I could do.”

Avery paused. “I told her.” He didn’t say anything more for a moment, and then added, “She wants to see my art next year. And to meet you.” Avery sounded cautious about that, with good reason. 

“I would be honored to be there.” He doubted that Avery needed protection, not now. But still, he wanted to meet more of Avery’s family, and he needed no more invitation than that to come. 

“Thanks,” Avery said, leaning into him. Graves cuddled him, content with the feel of Avery in his arms.

“I’m always here for you.” Do not fear, Graves could have said, but didn’t. As it was, Avery was comfortable enough to fall asleep in Graves’ embrace.

Settling a pillow under his boyfriend’s head, Graves went to bed. There was much to look forward to, many adventures to come , and Graves knew that he and Avery would face them together.


End file.
